KJ-Love
by dickory5
Summary: One-Shots inspirados en canciones de K/J-Pop; Hello-Gdragon&Dara. Ugly-2ne1. Be Mine-2ne1. Love Tension-4minute. Lovely Dovey/It Hurts- Tara/2ne1. You And I-IU. Take The World On-2ne1. Face-Nu'est. Breathe-Miss A. Please Don't Go-Cl&Minzy. BbiribbomBberibbom-CoEd School. Sexy,Sexy-Cascade.Ready Go!-May'n.
1. Hello

**16/09/2012**

**Hello**

* * *

_¿Por qué sus hermanos siempre estaban rodeados de chicas? Eso era algo que Brick no entendía._

_Él era tan apuesto como ellos, más listo que ellos y el más grande de los tres._

_Butch es el más rudo y fuerte, pero también el más escandaloso, Boomer en cambio es el más 'lindo' según las chicas, pero habla estupideces todo el día, en cambio Brick, solo hablaba cuando tenía algo inteligente que decir. _

_¿Será eso? ¿Qué es demasiado serio? ¿Muy reservado?_

_No es que le molestara estar solo, pero a veces, quería alguien con quién hablar, pasar el rato y ¿Por qué no? A alguien en quien pensar a diario, a alguien a quien proteger, y que se preocupe por él, alguien que no sea de su familia, claro._

* * *

_**POV. Brick**_

La soledad no es algo que me moleste en lo absoluto, a veces incluso ruego por ella, como cuando Boomer no se calla. Pero hay momentos, en los que necesito descargarme y sentir que hay alguien ahí para mí. Mis pensamientos suenan como los de una chica ¿eh? Es por eso por lo cual prefiero no hablar y guardarme mis sentimientos solo para mí.

Hay una chica que me gusta; siempre la veo por aquí, es peli-naranja, de ojos rosas, de estatura normal y piel ligeramente bronceada.

**-¿A quién ves?-**dijo Butch sentándose a mi lado derecho, en el suelo.

**-A nadie…-**les dije en un susurro, la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ello, ni con ellos.

**-Miras a esa peli-roja de ahí, ¿cierto?-**preguntó mi hermano menor apuntándola, maldigo el día en el cual salió tan perceptivo.

**-…Si…-**dije escondiendo la mirada, pues ese par de idiotas saldrían con sus bromas de mal gusto, como siempre.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en la plática con sus amigas, que no notó nuestros pares de ojos observándola fijamente, hablaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, podría jurar que hablaba con pasión, pero no parecía decir tantas babosadas como cuando Boomer habla.

**-¿Por qué no vas y le hablas simplemente?-**preguntó mi hermano Butch, para mi sorpresa no dijo nada tonto, como lo esperaba de él.

**-No es tan fácil-**le dije mirándolo.

**-Esta es la segunda vez que voltea a verte-** dijo Boomer, quien era el único de los tres que aun la miraba fijamente, Butch y yo volteamos a verlo.

**-Están hablando de nosotras-**ahora dijo afirmándolo

**-¿Ellas?-**pregunté, apuntando hacia donde estaban, discretamente.

**-Si, voltean cada 27 segundos…-**dijo sin despegar la vista del grupito de chicas.

**-No te pongas nervioso si te voltea a ver-** dijo Butch dándome un codazo, y los tres volteamos a verla.

Y si, efectivamente, si no hubiera volteado en cuanto lo hice, no la hubiera visto a los ojos. Fue muy rápido, solo un pequeño cruce de miradas, donde ella volteo sonriendo y pude apreciarla.

**-Hermano, ve y háblale, !tienes oportunidad!-**dijo Butch con una ligera sonrisa.

**-No, creo que ella miraba a algo o alguien más…-**lleve mi mano hacia mi nuca, y voltee disimuladamente hacia atrás viendo que había mas personas, a las que ella pudo haber sonreído.

**-Oh no, definitivamente te miraba a ti, cuando se dio cuenta que tú la mirabas sonrió, además esta vez te miro por menos tiempo al ver que la observabas-**dijo Boomer.

**-Sabes mucho de mujeres…-**le dije levantándome para pararme frente a ellos, quienes seguían sentados.

**-Si, y una de ellas es, que tienes que ir y hablarle- **dijo dándome un ''ligero'' empujón.

**-Estoy de acuerdo con el idiota, anda ve-**

**-¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo? ¡Quedaré en ridículo!-**les conteste

**-Solo se tú mismo-**dijo Boomer sonriendo inocentemente, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

**-Y recuerda, no te pongas nervioso o puedes ofenderla de algún modo...-**dijo Butch metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, para alejarse por otra dirección.

**-¡Hey!-**les intente reclamar, pero fue inútil, me abandonaron, escuche algo, en un tono apenas audible, y sentí algo en mi hombro, una ligera presión sobre ellos llamando mi atención.

**-Disculpa-**oí con más claridad.

**-¿Si?-**voltee y abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude, era ella. La chica a la cual quería hablarle, estaba hablándome.

**-Dije Hola…-**dijo con una sonrisa

**-Hola…-**

* * *

No me pertenecen las PPGZ, ni las canciones en las que me inspiro, estas son propiedad de 2NE1


	2. Ugly

! Adivinen que! Como quede exenta en matemáticas, les dejare un capitulo nuevo :B

Inspirado en la canción **'Ugly' – 2ne1.**

Y si **SEGOVAX** está leyendo esto; ¡FELICIDADES! Y si no…pues también xD

**21/09/2012**

* * *

_!Demonios! _

Estúpidas graduaciones, ¿porque tenían que existir? ¿Para que las chicas hermosas se lucieran mientras las demás se quedaran en casa lamentando el no haber sido invitadas?

Y es que, a dos días de la graduación, Kaoru Matsubara no había sido invitada por nadie.

E inclusive sus amigos más cercanos, casi no le hablaban. Tal vez tenían miedo de que ella los invitara.

_Estúpidos._

¿Por qué las cosas habían cambiado?

Cuando ella era más joven, varios intentaban algo con ella, solo que para ella todo eso, aun eran tonterías. La universidad lo cambio todo.

Sí, había un chico en particular el cual la distraía, no babeaba al verlo, pero le llamaba la atención. _Bastante._

-Chin lee, debo irme, ¿podrías pasarme los apuntes después?-dijo la oji-verde levantándose de su asiento, con su mochila, la cual se mantenía solo de su hombro derecho.

-Claro, ¿nos vemos el domingo?-hablo su amiga, en un perfecto japonés, ya no quedaba ningún acento con el cual había llegado dos semestres atrás.

-No, de hecho, hoy tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos y con suerte, me desocuparé el domingo…-le mintió, no es que le gustara mentir, o no le tuviera confianza a Chin, la cosa era, que le daba pena.

-Claro, que lastima, me hubiera gustado verte ahí, luego me visitas, ¿sí?-Ni Chin, ni Kaoru eran tontas, Chin Lee, se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amiga y Kaoru se había dado cuenta de que ella no se había creído su historia, pero ya pensaría en algo después.

-Por supuesto-y con eso la pelinegra salió del salón de clases

-¿A dónde va, señorita Matsubara?-hablo el profesor, un hombre de edad ya avanzada, pero de una voz muy potente, que si él lo quería, podría hacer que se escuchara por todo el campus.

-Me siento mal, me retiraré-dijo sin más, saliendo sin voltear, ese hombre era el más odiado por ella, suerte que ese era el último día que lo vería.

Los pasillos se encontraban completamente desiertos, de todos los alumnos que eran al inicio del ciclo escolar, hoy, no se encontraban ni una sexta parte ahí, y los que estaban ahí, solo habían ido a platicar o a calentar el asiento por última vez.

_Estaba cansada._

Cansada de fingir que siempre estaba bien, que cuando algún idiota le gritaba: 'Marimacha' estaba bien. No. Claro que no lo estaba, todo eso le dolía, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llorar? No.

¿Era por eso? ¿Los chicos pensaban que a ella le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Por eso nadie le pregunto nada?

Tiro la mochila en una esquina, que estaba tan sola, como ella se sentía. Abrazo sus rodillas y puso su cabeza sobre ella, para pensar.

Le había dado todas las vueltas posibles al asunto.

Es cierto, puede que ella no sea la chica más hermosa de todas, pero le gustaban los deportes, ¿no se supone que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres atléticas? O ¿solo no les gustaba ella? Tampoco era que fuera una pequeña florecilla, si era un poco ruda…o tal vez demasiado. No, eso no podía ser, Minami Hatuke era la brabucona más grande de todos los tiempos y aun así en su graduación ella obtuvo varias invitaciones sin necesidad de amenazar a nadie.

"_Creo que soy fea"_ pensó.

-¡Eso es, soy fea!-dijo levantando la cabeza de sus rodillas, donde esta descansaba hace unos momentos.

-¿Quien te dijo eso? -le sorprendió bastante escuchar una voz a su lado, pues no había oído pasos, pero tampoco se había fijado si había alguien más por estar pensando en ella.

Volteo y se sorprendió al mirar al chico más popular de la escuela; Butch Him.

-¿Ahora si te muestras?-le contesto a su amigo, al cual le encantaba molestarla.

-No me cambies el tema, ¿Quién te dijo eso? Lo golpeare, solo yo puedo hacerlo-le dijo golpeándose el puño derecho con la mano izquierda y entrecerrando los ojos, como si fuera a matar a alguien.

-Faltaste una semana…-le dijo levantándose, con la ayuda de butch, claro.

-Si, ya te había mencionado que el desgraciado de mi padre falleció, tenía que ir a su funeral-dijo butch sacudiendo su flequillo, como todo adolecente rebelde.

-¡Es verdad! Lo siento.-dijo la oji verde posando una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Sí. También yo.- hizo una leve pausa. -Viaje a América y el avaro no me dejo ni un centavo de la herencia!-kaoru simplemente negó con la cabeza, ella sabía que butch no era tan superficial, en el fondo, el quería a su padre, solo estaba resentido con el por abandonarlo a él y a su madre cuando más lo necesitaban, y la manera en que el demostraba no necesitarlo, era a base de insultos hacia él o decir 'no me importa'.

-Cambiando de tema, tengo algo que hacer-dijo alejándose un poco, pues Butch también era amigo de Chin Lee y si este decía que la vio y estuvo con ella, no sería solo Lee quien sospecharía, sino también Butch.

-¡OYE!-le grito Butch, haciéndola que detuviera su caminar.

-¿Qué?-hablo ella, rogando porque no hubiera algún metiche por ahí escuchando.

-¿Con quién iras el domingo?-

-No iré, tengo de puro milagro conseguí la última entrada a ''The Rock Festival'' que es más importante que una graduación, bueno, no te quito el tiempo, tengo que irme diviértete el Domingo, pero no por mí, ya que yo me divertiré mucho, ¡Adiós!—hablo tan rápido como pudo, no quería quedarse más tiempo y que Butch descifrara su mentira.

-¡Hablamos luego!-le grito en un intento por que regresara y pudiera decirle lo que quería decir.

-Si-le dijo ella en un apenas perceptible sonido, tan lejano como el de un avión al pasar por el cielo.

El la miro irse.

-¡No es posible, amenazaste a todo chico de la escuela para que no la invitaran mientras no estabas, y ¿ni siquiera le preguntaste? ¿En el último día de clases?-

-Eso no es tu asunto, Brick-le dijo el peli-negro a su hermano

* * *

Segovax: See… Feliz Cumple amigo! te deseo lo mejor!

Lady-Katty: claro que si! Y si, si quiero xD

PPG Y YO: ¿Enserio? Deberías esconder mejor tu diario…okay:no. SI! Son geniales! 3

Lia-sennenko: thak you

Emi-nekiito: Si, a golpes, pero lo subi! Y si, habrá mas, depende de cómo sala en mis exámenes n.n


	3. Be Mine

29/09/2012

**Be Mine – 2NE1**

* * *

**-¡Es mío!-** dijo Miyako, jalando el brazo de Boomer hacia ella.

**-No, ¡él es mío!- **dijo Kaoru imitando la acción de la rubia.

**-No, el es mío, ¿verdad? -**pregunto Miyako, mirando al rubio dulcemente.

**-Déjenlo descansar…-**dijo Momoko mirando la escena aburridamente, pues esto era cosa de todos los días, ellos tres siempre jugaba así, esperando a que Boomer eligiera a alguna de las dos como la número uno; la mejor amiga.

**-No, su amistad es importante para mí, tanto que la pelearé hasta el fin del mundo-**Dijo kaoru dramáticamente apoyando una mano sobre su corazón.

**-Pues Él, me dijo que yo soy su mejor amiga…-**Dijo Miyako recalcando la palabra "Él me dijo", para que quedara más claro.

**-Le romperán los brazos…-**comentó Momoko, luego se puso los audífonos y volteo su cabeza, para descansar un poco mientras el profesor entraba al aula.

**-¿Quién es tu mejor amiga, Miyako o yo?-**pregunto kaoru, haciendo que Miyako se tensara un poco, ¿Qué tal si no la elegía a ella?

**-No puedo elegir, a las dos, las quiero por igual-**contesto él, cerrando los ojos, negándose a mirar a alguna.

Miyako lentamente fue soltando el agarre en la mano de Boomer, cosa que él y kaoru notaron, mirándola atentamente.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**preguntó Boomer preocupado, acercándose un poco a ella.

**-Momoko tiene razón, te solté para dejarte descansar, ya que yo si soy buena amiga, y pienso en ti y tu comodidad-**dijo mirando a Kaoru, quien empezaba a dejar la mano marcada en la piel de Boomer, pero él como todo caballero, no se quejaba.

**-Pues yo igual-**dijo Kaoru, dejando el brazo de Boomer por la paz.

**-Entonces…¿A las dos nos quieres por igual?-**pregunto Miyako con una ligera sonrisa mirando a Boomer.

**-No, ¿verdad que tú eres mío?- **preguntó la pelinegra metiéndose a la conversación entre ellos, como siempre.

**-Ya les dije que no puedo elegir…-**dijo Boomer por quinta vez en el día.

_*Solo cállate y se mío!*_ pensaba Miyako

El profesor entro al aula, directo a escribir en el pizarrón, cuando una bolita de papel callo en el cuaderno donde Miyako se encontraba escribiendo.

"**Tú eres mi mejor amiga, soy tuyo y tú eres mía"**

Decía el papelito, Miyako volteo a ver a Boomer y le dedico la sonrisa más linda que él jamás había visto.

* * *

¡Hey! Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, y les aviso que le cambiare el nombre al fic, de **"2NE1"** a **"K-Love''** ¿la razón? Haré mas one-shots de diferentes grupos, como las Wonder Girls, BigBang, SuJu, IU, 4minute, T-ara…etc, manden sus sugerencias de grupos que tal vez no conozca o de canciones que les gunten n.n

k-117: Tuve una fuerte obsesión con esa canción! Y si, lo pensare me agrada la sugerencia.

Lady-Katty: Gracias! Y listo!

Segovax: Denada!

IDon'tWhat: Si, gracias a tu sugerencia hare uno de la canción…bueno, ya lo veras

PPG Y YO: si, los cholos salen caros xD

Lia-sennenko: Qué bueno que te gusto!

Karla-Shine20: listo, ahí arribita, deje la continuación


	4. Love Tension

Lia-sennenko: ¡Claro! con ellos veré que hago más adelante. ¡gracias!

PPG Y YO: nunca pensé en romperlo a la mitad...pero gracias por la idea

Eminekiito: ¡Escuchalas! alomejor y terminas siendo una_ Blackjack_.

Karla-shine20: se metió porque no me agrada mucho xD

Lady-Katty: ¡Pero claro que quiero usar Gangnam Style en uno! ya veras, cuando menos te le esperes lo veras por aquí.

* * *

"**Love Tension**"—4minute

02/10/12

* * *

_-¿Quién es y porque la abrazas?_-Una voz a sus espaldas hablo con un tono de_ 'No me importa me las pagas luego'_, sorprendiendo al chico de la gorra roja, quien brinco en su lugar, empujando accidentalmente a la chica quién estaba apoyada en él.

-Yo me voy…-dijo la chica haciendo leve contacto visual con emisora de la advertencia, susurrándole un "Hablamos luego" al chico de los ojos rojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para cierta pelirroja que estaba furiosa y con el comentario, aún mas. _¿Qué, la vería después? ¿Les arruinó el momento?_

_-¿Y bien, Brick? ¿Quién era esa?_ Y lo más importante, _¿Por qué te abrazaba?_-Dijo Momoko una vez que la_ 'otra'_ estaba fuera del campo de visión, golpeando repetidamente el tacón derecho contra el suelo, gastándolo, pero al parecer poco le importaba si hacia una grieta en plena calle, ella quería razones, y las quería ahora.

-Solo es mi mejor amiga…era un abrazo de amigos-dijo Brick mientras alzaba ambas manos, mostrando así que estaba libre de toda culpa.

Momoko lo miro a los ojos, afilando la mirada, buscando alguna chispa de mentira en ellos, pero se veían tan brillosos y calmos, no sabía si era por inocencia pura o solo el reflejo del sol, que los hacía ver hermosos, más de lo que ya era.

-_¿Y además qué? ¿Tus amigos no te abrazan?_, si no te quisiera no estuviera contigo…-continuaba hablando Brick , pero Momoko nunca se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a hacerlo, pues se había perdido en sus ojos, como siempre.

-Pues no me importa, yo solo a ti te abrazo de esa manera y que quede claro- le dijo dejando de taconear, para abrazarse a sí misma y mirar a otro lado _¿Por qué cada vez que lo veía cerca de alguien estallaba en celos? ¿Es que ya no confiaba en él? ¿Era alguna clase de advertencia de su subconsciente? ._

-Alguien esta celosa…-hablo Brick rompiendo el silencio que empezaba a formarse entre los dos, el sol del atardecer, ya se había ocultado, mostrando una ligera oscura acompañada por una brisa del invierno que estaba próximo a llegar.

-No estoy celosa-Dijo Momoko cortante y simplemente, mientras el aire mecía sus cabellos, tapándole por unos instantes el rostro.

_-¿Ah no? ¿Recuerdas la vez que amenazaste a un amigo porque creíste que él era gay?_-le dijo con una sonrisa. Ese recuerdo provoco una ligera risa en ella, sí que lo recordaba, hizo la escena de su vida, amenazo al chico hasta de lo que se iba a morir, y resultó que el pobre solo era extremadamente tímido, no tenía amigos y el primero había sido Brick, por eso siempre estaba con él o tras él, y ella lo malinterpreto todo…_¿Quién podría olvidarlo?_ Aún era gracioso ver huir al pobre chico cuando veía a Momoko cerca, a pesar de que ella ya le había pedido disculpas varias veces.

-Creí que te acosaba…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, ligeramente molesta, en esos momentos ella solo defendía a alguien que era muy importante para ella, alguien a quien ella sentía que estaba en un potencial peligro de distanciarse de su lado, pero solo resulto ser una falsa alarma.

-Solo admítelo, estas celosa-le dijo dándole un ligero codazo, nunca noto cuando él se acercó tanto a ella.

-No es cierto, no estoy celosa, ven aquí- Momoko lo jaló hacia ella y lo mantuvo prisionero en sus brazos por un largo tiempo, o al menos lo que considero suficiente para que él pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella sentía, que simplemente no quería perderlo, quería estar con él y nada más.


	5. Lovely Dovey - It Hurts

¡Hey Hola! Bueno, esta es un combinación de dos canciones, que si las hacía por separado sería algo repetitivo y como que no. Las canciones Ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**06/10/12**

* * *

**" Lovey-Dovey "** – T-ara

**"It Hurts"** – 2ne1

* * *

Diciembre.

Hacia tanto frío que se podía ver el aliento de las personas al hablar, todos usaban gruesos abrigos , gorros y guantes de distintos colores y texturas, el frió no detenía a las personas de sus actividades diarias, el frió no detenía a Kaoru Matsubara.

Y sí, el día dos de diciembre, se encontraba corriendo como todas las mañanas.

La joven pelinegra corría con las manos echas puños, y cada cierto tiempo hacia una mueca de disgusto o rodaba los ojos, pensando.

**-Qué estúpida fui, me puse a rogarle, pero ya no me interesa, ya no me interesa...-**dijo hablando consigo misma.

**-¿Dónde estará ese idiota?-**soltó la pregunta al aire.

* * *

_**-¿Me dejas?-**dijo retrocediendo un paso y quitando el abrazo del oji-verde de su hombro derecho, ¿la estaba dejando?¿Por qué? ¿Por quién?_

_**-Lo siento…-**Dijo mirándola a los ojos, y eso fue lo que más le dolió, que le sostuviera la mirada, porque en sus ojos vio, o mejor dicho, en sus ojos no vio nada._

_**-¿Por qué?-**dijo con voz autoritaria, no sabía qué cara debía poner, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron? ¿Debía estar triste? ¿Estar feliz de librarse de ese vago? ¿Tomarlo como broma y reírse?..._

_**-No eres lo que busco, tu eres muy ruda, y nunca demuestras tus emociones, yo busco algo más…intenso-**le dijo apartando su mirada de la de ella, mirando al piso, donde seguramente su cara terminaría estampada después de esto, pero era necesario. Frente a ellos pasó una pareja caminado abrazados._

_**-Yo puedo ser igual de amorosa…puedo ser mejor, podemos ser mejores-** dijo apuntando a la pareja con todo su brazo, y cambiando la expresión de su cara a una de confusión, ¿Eso era? ¿Su rudeza?_

_**-No..-**Dijo él suavemente negando con la cabeza._

_**-Podemos intentarlo una vez más-**le dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza, como si con eso pudiera convencerlo de retirar las palabras, borrón y cuenta nueva._

**_-No, no hay nada que se pueda cambiar, entiéndelo por favor-_**

_**-Podemos hacerlo mejor esta vez, no creo que todo este perdido…-**le dijo suplicante mente pero el solo negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada más.** -¿Es por otra, no?-**preguntó ahora molesta y con los brazos cruzados, cualquiera le hubiera temido, pero Butch no, quería terminar con esto. El negó silenciosamente y se fue, dejándola._

_**-Puedo ser mejor que cualquiera…-**Pero ya no importo cuanto lo dijera, el ya no había escuchado, él estaba pasando de ella, él ya era pasado._

* * *

**-¡Mentiroso!-**Le grito al Butch, mientras lo veía pasar de la mano con otra, el aludido solo volteó horrorizado, mentirle a Kaoru no era algo que a las personas que amaran su vida, harían.

Ella corrió hacia la pareja, pero a diferencia de lo que Butch esperaba, solo se paro frente a él, ignorando a su acompañante.

**-¿Qué pasó con el amor que jurabas tenerme? Ya no eres el mismo de antes-**

**-La gente cambia-**

* * *

Lady-Katty: te la imaginas? xD ¡Mis galletas no!

Lia-sennenko: qué bueno que te gustó

Mitzuki35: Hola! ¡Claro! Continuaré con estos one-shots hasta…depende que diga mi inspiración

PPG Y YO: Lo se, habrá que mandarlas al Sol

Emi-nekiito: jaja si, el pobre va a terapia los martes y jueves xD , ¿las escuchaste?


	6. You And I

¡Hey Hola! A partir de ahora, no hare los capítulos en el orden de: 'Rojos' 'Verdes' y 'Azules', los haré en el orden que me vengan en la cabecita, ya que después todo se vuelve monótono.

* * *

**You And I**—IU

**07/10/12**

* * *

-¿Boom?-pregunto Miyako observando a su acompañante, quien venía sumido en su pequeño mundo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó a Miyako son observarla, pero escuchando atentamente a la pequeña.

-¿Serás mi novio verdad?-le dijo la niña con una sonrisa, sacando a Boomer de sus pensamientos de golpe, nunca espero esa propuesta de ella, de hecho él pensaba que los niños le daban asco, pero al parecer, ella no pasó por esa etapa, cosa que le causo gracia y ternura combinadas.

-Si, cuando seas grande porque ahora sería ilegal-le dijo Boomer con una dulce sonrisa a la pequeña niña con la que caminaba de la mano, el era su vecino, tenia dieciocho años, y ella solo tenía seis.

-¿Lo prometes, cuando yo sea grande serás mi novio?-le dijo estirando el dedo meñique, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, incitándolo a hacer una promesa .

-Lo prometo, prometo que seré tu novio-dijo él entrelazando el dedo meñique con el de ella, solo era una bebita, ¿que podía pasar? Seguro en unos días se le olvidaría.

* * *

-Miyako, ¿quieres salir a comprar algo?-le dijo Momoko, su mejor amiga, recargándose frente al pupitre de ella, obstruyéndole la vista al objeto que captaba su completa atención.

-No gracias, estoy ocupada-dijo rápidamente haciendo una seña con la mano, dándole a entender que quería que se quitara del lugar.

-Miyako, ¿Por qué siempre estas mirando algún reloj?-dijo la peli naranja, mirando en la dirección que miraba la rubia y estaba en lo correcto, miraba un reloj, cada movimiento de la manecilla de este, se registraba en la cabeza de Miyako.

-Quiero ser una adulta, para poder estar con otro adulto-dijo lenta y pausadamente sin apartar la vista del reloj de la pared, esperando a que así este caminara más rápido, muchos chicos miraban el reloj así pero para salir de clases, ella lo miraba con la esperanza de convertirse más pronto en una mujer y salir a buscar al hombre por el cual suspiraba, sin siquiera saber si se acordaba de ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Momoko confundida, pero Miyako solo la ignoró y continuó hablando sola, la mayoría de los adolecentes solo esperaban sobrevivir al día, pero Miyako no, ella moría esperando al día que le seguía.

-¿Se acordará de mi?-preguntó con una sonrisa, puso sus manos en la mesa y las dobló sosteniendo su barbilla con ambas palmas de las manos.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Momoko curiosa sentándose en la mesa, muy cerca de su amiga pero sin taparle la vista al dichoso reloj, ella sabía que era un caso perdido, siempre hablaba de alguien, pero cuando comenzaba a hablar de él, olvidaba lo demás, Momoko estaba segura de que la identidad de ese chico era uno de los enigmas más grandes de la historia.

-¿Se acordará de nuestra promesa?-volvió a preguntar ladeando la cabeza imaginando como seria si los dos hubieran crecido juntos, y no por separado, hasta que el sonido de la campana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Rayos, se acabó el descanso!-dijo Momoko molesta, pues no le había sacado nada de información a Miyako y no había ido por nada para comer.

Unos minutos después la clase entera estaba convencida que el flojo que tenían por profesor no se presentaría, una vez más. El director entró al aula después de unos segundos, sorprendiendo a muchos quienes aventaban bolitas de papel de un lado a otro y que al verlos entrar rápidamente se acomodaron en su lugar juntando la basura que tenían cerca.

-Clase, les presento al nuevo profesor de Arte, Him, Boomer Him-dijo presentando a cierto rubio.

Los ojos de Miyako brillaron, era él, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, solo que su mirada era un poco más dulce que antes, había crecido unos centímetros y su cabello era más oscuro que antes, pero seguía luciendo encantador.

-Profesor, estos delincuentes juveniles están a sus ordenes-dijo el director sacándole una sonrisa a Boomer para marcharse, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de advertencia a los payasos de la clase a quienes ya tenía localizados .

-Vamos a presentarnos, mi nombre es Boomer, pueden decirme así si gustan, mi edad; veintiocho, me gusta que obedezcan en clase, ahora les toca, digan su nombre y edad-dijo mirando a la primera fila de la derecha, cerca de la puerta, donde se encontraba Miyako, la cual se levantó para presentarse.

-¿Tu eres Miyako verdad? - dijo él antes de que ella emitiera palabra alguna Miyako asintió levemente feliz de que la recordara -Si te recuerdo…-le dijo Boomer con una sonrisa, recibiendo una de vuelta de parte de la oji-azul.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, son los mejores.**_

Emi-nekiito: gracias! No te preocupes.

Ppg y yo: jaja alguien se lo tomo personal…

Lady-Katty: la verdad prefiero a Buttercup que a Kaoru xD

Liapsennenko: si, la canción de It Hurts me encanta aunque sea triste y también la de Lovely-Dovey.


	7. Take The World On

**Take The Wold On -2ne1**

**14/10/12**

* * *

-Eso te enseñará a no usar a los lindos animalitos como títeres-decía Bubbles , liberando al último simio de un enorme y pesado casco de metal con muchos leds y cables de colores, el cual estaba conectado a un robot gigante que era operado por Mojo.

-Recuerden mocosas, volveré, y esta vez, dominaré el mundo, no pueden parar lo inevitable-Decía Mojo iniciando con su discurso interminable, pero un martillazo, (cortesía de Buttercup) lo interrumpió, mandándolo al otro extremo del planeta, y con suerte, nunca volvería.

-Cállate- le gritaba mientras este salía volando.

-Al fin, ahora a devolver a estos simios al zoológico-dijo Blossom, molesta, esta vez Mojo les había dado una buena y larga pelea, pero no era nada que las tres no pudieran superar.

-Chicas…-habló Bubbles llamando la atención de sus dos amigas, las cuales no decían nada.

-¿Qué pasa, Bubbles?-respondió Blossom, sin mirarla, en cambio Buttercup volteo a verla, incitándola a que continuara.

-Se han preguntado ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los villanos tomara el mundo?-dijo mirándolas, esperando ansiosa su respuesta, pues era la primera vez que ella pensaba en eso y no sabría que hacer si eso pasara.

-Imposible.-dijo Buttercup cortante, ella sí que lo había pensado, pero solo seria sobre su cadáver y ella era el hueso más duro de roer.

-Y tú, ¿Blossom?-Dijo Bubbles sacando a la líder de sus pensamientos, quien al parecer no había puesto atención a las palabras de la rubia.

-No Bubbles, nunca lo había pensado.-contestó, aterrizando junto con Buttercup y Bubbles en el zoológico, dejaron a los animales en sus jaulas, y volaron de regreso a buscar algún lugar donde destranformarse.

Tal vez no fueran los seres más poderosos de todos, pero sabían cómo usar cada parte de su poder.

* * *

-Estúpidas niñas, les dije que volvería, y esta vez, ¡el mundo será mío!-decía Mojo esta vez en un robot, en forma circular, el cual rodaba destruyendo varias cosas a su paso, era uno de los robots o máquinas mas ingeniosas que ellas habían visto, pero nada muy grave.

-Interesante-dijo Bubbles observando al robot, Mojo si que intentaba superarse a sí mismo.

-Hora de patear traseros…-dijo Buttercup tronando sus dedos, para después sujetar fuertemente el martillo.

-Como siempre..-contesto Blossom, pensándolo bien, después de derrotar la mismisimo ÉL, ¿Quién podría frenarlas? Nadie.

* * *

_Y una vez mas, los villanos no entendían, siempre eran golpeados por las tres súper heroínas, si alguien iba a tomar el mundo, no sería Him, ni Mojo Jojo, serian ellas. Y solo ellas._

* * *

Karla-20: si, pdta 1: pero mi cabello ya no es rosa, ahora es café C: pdta2: ya lo hice. Pdta3:SON MIOS! Pdta4: si, mis cachetes son un 80% de mi cara xd.

k-117: gracias, D: todo el mundo? xD no creo

Lia-sennenko: ¿cómo cual?

Lady-Katty: si, la flojera últimamente me abandona

Ppg y yo: no te preocupes, igual yo

Emi-nekiito: jiji no se cual es esa, la escuchare algún día


	8. Face

**Face**-Nu'est

20/10/12

* * *

-Muévete-le dijo Boomer a un anciano empujándolo para abrirse paso, hacia unas calles, que el viejo caminaba delante del Rowdy azul, Boomer no había dicho nada pero llego el punto donde el viejo lo estresó, quería llegar a la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía, el lugar era mas pequeño que la palma de una mano, pero a él le gustaba.

No siempre fue así, esta sólo era una faceta nada más, pues hubo un tiempo en el cual era el más 'tratable' de sus hermanos, el más ingenuo, iluso y por lo tanto, el más débil.

En las peleas, siempre daba lo mejor de sí, los golpes nunca le dolieron tanto como las heridas más profundas, las que nunca sanan, que por más que intentes olvidarlas, siempre están ahí, propensas a que lleguen a abrirlas más.

_-Lo siento mucho Boomer, yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto...-_le había dicho la superpoderosa azul, después de lo que había pasado. ¿Y esa tonta que sabía? Los demás solo saben lo que duele, hasta que lo sienten en carne propia.

Malditas Chicas Superpoderosas, ¿Por qué tuvieron que destruir a sus hermanos? ¿Por qué a él no lo destruyeron con ellos?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Boomer

_-'Porque ellos son un peligro mayor para la sociedad que tu'-_Le había dicho una vez la líder de las tres, mientras Boomer miraba en entado de shock, los pedazos de los restos de las ropas de sus hermanos, habían explotado.

_-Espero que te mantengas al margen, no seremos tan piadosas contigo si te atreves a hacer algo…-_le dijo la chica superpoderosa verde, recibiendo un codazo de la rubia, por su comentario tan imprudente.

Boomer sabía que lo que hacían él y sus hermanos estaba mal, pero ¿merecían eso? No. ¿En que se basaba su odio hacia ellas? No lo sabía, solo era divertido verlas furiosas.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, solo Him podría revivirlos, él solo esperaría a que lo hiciera, y esta vez, serian ellos quienes las destruirían.

Boomer no descansaría hasta ver rodar las cabezas de las tres estúpidas, o verlas explotar una por una, claro que eso mismo querrían sus hermanos en cuanto revivieran.

Ellas gritarían por ayuda, pero ¿Quién podría salvarlas, si eran 'los seres más poderosos del universo'? Nadie, no habría piedad.

* * *

_Karla-20: ¡SI! Muero por hacer uno de Gangnam Style! Si mi cabello es café ahora, no me pegues D: , No, los de bigbang son míos, no si fueras tan cachetona como yo…bueno al comer te verias rara xd, No también es mio._

_Lady-Katty: jiji no me mates.._

_Ppg y yo: Quien sabe… xd_

_Lia-sennenko: tal vez…habrá alguien que pueda._

_Kuroda117: Claro! Esa canción me gusta mucho, nah no me ofendo hay de gustos a gustos y si, gracias._

_Emi-nekiito: mejor que lo domine PSY :D y que los martes sea día de bailar Gangnam Style xD_


	9. Breathe

02/11/12

**Breathe**

* * *

¡Hola! sí, si estoy viva.

bueno, este capitulo...podríamos decir que va de la mano con el primero, que fue '**Hello**', seria como_ el otro punto de vista._

* * *

Su vista solo enfocaba a una persona, escuchaba a sus amigas hablar y hablar y hablar…pero no entendía de que tanto hablaban, a esas mujeres no les paraba la boca.

-¿Tu qué opinas, Momo?-preguntó Kaoru, su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Eh? Si está bien-contestó rápidamente.

-¿Crees que está bien que talen arboles masivamente?-preguntó horrorizada su mejor amiga, Miyako.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!-contestó rápidamente, sus amigas notarían su distracción y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-No estabas prestando atención-afirmo Kaoru rodando los ojos.

-No, yo si estaba…-

-¿Entonces porque…?-

-¿A quién mirabas?-preguntó Kaoru, quién ya sabía que eso debía ser, mientras que Miyako sonrió ampliamente, la habían atrapado.

-¡NO! Yo a nadie, no, yo, ustedes..no, a nadie, a él no-contestó nerviosamente, delatándose sin querer.

Tanto Miyako como Kaoru, la miraban con una expresión, de_ '¿Enserio?'_ y _'No nos engañas con eso'_, Momoko se aseguro de crear una nota mental, que dijera _'Tomar clases de actuación, prioridad; Máxima'._

-¿Es ese de ahí, cierto?-dijo Miyako, cabeceando discretamente en la dirección, de un chico de gorra roja, el cual se encontraba con dos tipos más.

-Y no te atrevas a intentar mentir esta vez-advirtió Kaoru adelantándose a cualquier mentira piadosa de parte de la peli-roja.

Y Momoko supo entonces, que no podía mentirles a sus amigas, aunque quisiera.

-Si-dijo dándose por vencida y bajando la mirada.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, es muy apuesto-Comentó la rubia, cosa que no le agrado a Momoko y que en Kaoru causo una pequeña y casi inaudible risita.

-¡Hey!-le reclamó

-¿Qué? Ella solo dice la verdad…-Dijo Kaoru, uniéndose a su amiga.

Momoko solo las miro, ninguna expresión cruzaba por su rostro, prefería que todos lo encontraran feo, así solo ella estaría tras él, y habría más de él para ella.

-Creo que llegó la hora de irnos..-dijo cerrando los ojos y levantando las cejas, sus amigas solo sonrieron entre sí, y la siguieron en silencio.

* * *

-Ya supéralo Momo, estábamos jugando-dijo Miyako posando la mano en el hombro de ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-No se preocupen no estaba enojada-dijo con simpleza -No es como que fuera algo mío-agregó.

-Dime, ¿Si no estabas enojada, porque no has hablado casi nada con nosotras?-dijo Kaoru, ella estaba recargada en el respaldo de la banca donde sus amigas estaban descansando un poco.

-Eh estado ocupada-Dijo rápidamente, mientras observaba su esmalte de color lila y su perfecta manicura.

-¿Haciendo?-pregunto esta vez la rubia, uniéndose al interrogatorio, tomándola de las manos, obligándola así, a mirarla.

-Tareas…-contesto simple y rápidamente, esta vez, sacando unos audífonos, los cuales conecto a su celular para evitar hablar más.

-Momo, vamos a la misma escuela, en el mismo salón…-dijo Kaoru, jalando el cable, haciendo así que ambos audífonos salieran de las orejas de Momoko de golpe.

Ella solo las miró, se dio por vencida una vez más y les dijo:

-Creo que enserio me gusta…-Les dijo mirándolas a ambas y luego lanzándole la mirada al chico, el cual estaba cerca del campo de visión, como casi siempre.

* * *

**Al día siguiente **

Una vez más, estábamos aquí en el parque, donde siempre, mis amigas hablando de quien sabe que cosas, mientras yo desvío la mirada hacia él, cada vez que lo veo mirándome, tengo la necesidad de voltear hacia otro lado y esconder mi mirada de la poderosa y dominante de él.

-¡Te miro!-gritaron mis amigas con emoción, tanta que casi me dejan sorda. Ruego al cielo que él no las haya escuchado, luego, las tres, volteamos a verlo.

-¡Rayos! ¡El rubio nos miró!-Dijo Kaoru, lo cual fue suficiente para no voltear en...los siguientes diez segundos.

-Ve a hablarle-dijo Miyako

-No, yo digo el vendrá-Dijo Kaoru

-¿Y si no le gusto?-solté las palabras al viento, más para mi, que para mis amigas.

-¿Y si, Sí le gustas?-me dijo Miyako dándome ánimos.

-No, espera, es cierto, que tal si ni le agrada remotamente-Dijo kaoru pensativa.

-Eso no lo puedes saber…-contraatacó Miyako.

-Exacto, nadie puede saberlo..-dijo ella.

-¡Esto me está volviendo loca!-les dije.

-Tonterías ve y háblale-dijo Miyako, ella estaba decidida de que tenía que hablarle.

-Hola-le dije, pero pareció no escuchar nada, así que me arme de valor y pregunté una vez más.

-Disculpa-Hablé más alto, creo que lo grité en su oído, pero funcionó, el volteo.

-Dije Hola…-le dije mirando su reacción, solo espero que no me considere una tonta o se ría de mí.

-Hola…-me contestó.

¡Demonios! Olvide como respirar…

* * *

_Karla-20: ¡yo también lo espero! xD_

_Ppg y yo: Si, pobre :C aunque siempre pensé que algo así era muy probable_

_Lia-sennenko: Oh! Claro Sexy lady Op Op.. (8) ~ esa imagen se quedará por mucho tiempo!_

_Segovax: ¡Gracias! Y pues…ya te conteste xD_

_RMM: Ur welcome! Me too! ¡Those songs are amazing! So..thanks for read !_


	10. Please Don't Go

¡Hola! tal vez la canción en la que me inspiré no tenga nada que ver con lo que trata el capitulo, pero...a mi me dejo esa idea...

Please dont go-Minzy&Cl.

**11-11-12**

* * *

Un mal presentimiento me había despertado, el temor combinado con la paranoia de no saber el porqué de este presentimiento, solo hacia peor el día.

Hacia unas horas el sol aparecía majestuosamente sobre el horizonte, la luz dio de lleno en mi cara, la noche anterior había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Me levanté a cerrarlas y enseguida noté que algo andaba mal. Una rara sensación se apodero de mi, todo me parecía ajeno, como si estuviera flotando, como si mi cabeza estuviera a punto de desprenderse de mi cuerpo y salir volando…unas nubes grises, se encargaron de tapar la luz del sol por mí, parecía que llovería por mucho tiempo. Igual cerré las gruesas cortinas, para regresar a dormir, pero no pude.

Dure horas despierta, tal vez tres o cuatro, no sé el punto fue que no pude volver a dormir.

Luego, comenzó a llover.

Mi abuela me dijo que los seres humanos siempre han sobrevivido gracias al instinto, las corazonadas y el sexto sentido, cosas que nunca debo de ignorar. _¿ Debía empezar ahora?_

* * *

-¡Ya me voy!-Escuche a Boomer hablar apresuradamente, seguramente ya iba tarde, me coloqué rápidamente la bata de baño y corrí a su alcance.

-¡Espera!-Grité, se encontraba a punto de salir-¡Tienes que quedarte!, hoy no vallas-dije jalando su brazo, esperando que así decidiera no irse, al menos no hoy.

-No, tengo que irme…-Dijo moviendo su hombro en círculos, tal vez me había sobrepasado un poco y lo lastimé. Boomer se dirigía a la puerta, con su maletín en mano y sabía que debía detenerlo.

-¡Por favor! No te vayas!-dije colgándome de su cuello, ambos caímos.

-¡Miyako! Por Dios, casi me rompes el cuello!-dijo levantándose del suelo, no esperé su ayuda y me levanté casi al mismo tiempo que él. -Debo irme-dijo mirándome fijamente, ni él ni yo pensábamos desistir.

-¡No!-le grité yo, casi en una súplica, estaba segura de que algo malo pasaría, yo no saldría para nada de casa y no permitiría que Boomer se arriesgara solo por ir a trabajar.

-No seas terca, tus tonterías pueden esperar…-dijo rodando los ojos, no estaba molesto, solo estaba desesperado, había una cosa que el odiaba, y eso era, ser impuntual.

-¡Nunca subestimes el sexto sentido de una mujer!-le hablé en un tono de regaño, no llegando a gritarle, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para que se diera cuenta de que mi preocupación no era un simple capricho.

-¿Por qué no debo de salir, según tú?-preguntó en un tono cansino, pasando una mano por su cabellera, despeinándose en el acto.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-le dije mirando al suelo, pasando los ojos de izquierda a derecha, esperando que no me pidiera ningún tipo de explicación, porque, ni yo misma sabía exactamente porque estaba tan preocupada, solo me sentía así y ya, me sentía amenazada.

Él me miro confuso-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Si, es todo…-le dije mirándolo a los ojos _¿Por qué era tan terco? ¿Acaso no entendía mi preocupación? ¿Nunca se había sentido así?_

-Miyako, me puedo cuidar solo…-intentó apelar.

-¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? ¡ESTOY ASUSTADA, SOLO QUIERO CUIDARTE!-le grité pues me desesperó el echo de que no entendiera mi temor, entre nosotros se creó un silencio, no incomodo, solo silencio…

Boomer resoplo, miró el reloj y con un tono cansado habló-¿Si me quedo, estarás tranquila?-no despegó la vista de mis ojos.

-¡SI! Gracias Boomer-le dije una vez que estaba segura, lo había convencido.

Quizá solo era eso, un simple temor sin fundamentos, una corazonada, nada más, pero no estaba dispuesta a ignorarla.

* * *

_**Les aviso; aunque en estatus tenga: 'Complete', yo seguiré actualizando en tanto me llegue la inspiración, lo puse como completo por la simple razón, de que no se cuanto tarde en actualizar y como son One-shots, en cualquier momento puedo darlos por finalizados.**_

Ppg y yo: yo una vez le pedí su correo al que me gustaba…casi exploto de la adrenalina…xD

Guest1: (o yussi xD) ¡si te reconocí! Claro que sí lo seguiré, solo que no muy seguido, cada que escuche una canción que me inspire, tal vez sea rápido, tal vez no…

Karla-20: Déjame decirte que mi continuación no es ninguna puta, es muy decente… xDDD jiji que bueno que te emocionó que haya conti xD ¡claro! ¿A quién no!? ¡No me pegues! D:

Lia-sennenko: ¡Pues esto se me ocurrió! :p después de andar de asustadiza por unos días y escuchar la canción de Please dont go…

Emi-nekiito: no te preocupes, que bueno que te parece divertido una razón más para continuar.


	11. Bbiribbom Bberibbom

He aquí un pequeño pensamiento Obsesivo-Psicópata-Compulsivo que todas las mujeres tenemos…¡Y no mientan! ¡Saben que si los tenemos!

**19-Nov-12**

Bbiribbom Bberibbom-CoEd School

* * *

_Cuatro días_. Cuatro días habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto y ya se sentía a morir. Para ella era como hubieran pasado meses, si le preguntaban como era su rostro fácilmente podría decir que conocía cada poro en su piel, que sabía con exactitud, cuantos cabellos tenía su cabeza.

Pensaba en Butch día y noche y no le molestaba, lo quería cada vez más en su mente.

La pelinegra quería que él fuera tras ella, no literalmente, sino, que siguiera sus pasos a donde quiera que se le diera la gana ir. Quería que enloqueciera por ella tanto como él la tenía, que se aferrara a ella como su fuera su único soporte, ella quería ser todo lo que él necesitaba y lo único que ocupaba en su vida. Ella estaba dispuesta a serlo, pero aún no tenia los medios… necesitaba tenerlo en sus manos primero.

Kaoru quería sentirlo tan cerca, estaba dispuesta a contratarlo como guarda espaldas las veinticuatro horas del día solo para estar más tiempo con él, pero tal vez eso en un futuro lo aburra…y lo aburra a él, porque ella nunca se cansaría de él, siempre querría algo más de Butch.

Él la conocía perfectamente, era el único que podía calmarla, con él podía hablar horas y horas de todo, con tan solo una mirada de él, bastaba para hacerla saber que todo estaría bien.

**-Te vez ansiosa, ¿Estás bien Kaoru?-**le preguntó Momoko, observando como Kaoru movía sus manos y desesperadamente movía sus ojos por todo el lugar, como escaneándolo.

**-Si, solo que me preocupa, el avión debió de haber llegado hace veinte minutos…-**dijo moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

**-No, nosotras llegamos antes de tiempo-**le dijo Momoko mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.

**-¿Pero y que tal si le pasó algo?¿Si el avión cayó al agua? ¿¡Qué tal si Butch está naufragando ahora mismo por el inmenso océano!?-**Dijo Kaoru caminando en círculos por el lugar, imaginándose los peores escenarios.

**-Estás exagerando…-**dijo Momoko viéndola.

**-¿¡Qué tal si una sirena se lo topó e intenta seducirlo!? ¿¡Y si se lo lleva y nunca más vuelvo a verlo!? ¡No lo permitiré!-**dijo mientras sacaba el comunicador que se encontraba en su cinturón, dispuesta a transformarse en medio del aeropuerto.

**-¡Kaoru, por favor no seas ridícula!-**le dijo Momoko mientras le arrebataba el comunicador de las manos. **-¿Qué no vez que el es un Rowdy? Es un hueso duro de roer-**le dijo mirándola acusadoramente, debido a que casi revela su secreto.

**-¿Tan poca fé en mi tienes, _Butty_?-**se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, de pronto los ojos de Kaoru resplandecieron de alegría.

**-¡Butch!-**gritó para luego correr a sus brazos, sin impórtale que cargara con una maleta en cada brazo, la cual, tuvo que dejar caer.

**-No sabes cuánto te extrañe salvaje-** le dijo aspirando el aroma que desprendía su cabello, tan oscuro como el de él.

**-Él que no sabe cuánto lo extrañé eres tú, pedazo de imbécil-**dijo sin aflojar ni un poco el agarre que mantenía sobre él.

**-Me imagino que estabas a punto de ir a buscarme-**afirmó Butch, hablándole al oído.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**preguntó extrañada Kaoru separándose un poco para ver su rostro.

**-Por que Bloss tiene tu comunicador...-**dijo mirando a la peli-naranja quién solo miraba con alivio la escena.**-No te culpo, cualquiera pudo haberse robado a esta hermosura-**dijo sonriente.

**-Me equivoqué, no eres un pedazo de imbécil, eres la pieza completa…-**dijo mientras pensaba en la verdad de sus palabras, pero eso no pasaría, ella sería su sombra si es necesario, pero Butch, solo seria de ella y nadie más, por que para ella, Butch lo era todo y lo quería cada vez más en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ppg y yo: ¡Sí, animo! Si, es desesperante.

Karla-20: Lo sé ¡y este más corto aún! Pero que se le va a hacer…

Emi-nekiito: jaja si, de vez en cuando está bien ser…paranoica.

Lady-Katty:¡Ya va un mes! ¿y tú? ¡NADA! Ya sabes, te vigilaré ya que soy Batman, todo lo puedo C:


	12. Sexy-Sexy

¡Hola! No sé si se han dado cuenta que las canciones en las que me inspire muchas veces no tienen nada que ver con lo que escribo…¿No? Pues sí, casi nada, solo una frase que me guste o algo que se me pegue xD pero ese es el chiste; interpretar la música de diferentes maneras, nada predecible, la canción pertenece al Ending de un anime que me encanta, Gakkou No Kaidan.

**Sexy-Sexy. Cascade.**

4-Dic-12

* * *

.

.

**-Ven aquí-**dijo Mojo Jojo sentado en una gran silla, Butch solo lo miró, _¿Para qué quería tenerlo cerca?_ Si escuchaba perfectamente…aveces de más.

**-¿Ahora qué quieres?-**le contestó preparándose para salir de la restaurada casa que él y sus hermanos habían adaptado más o menos para poder vivir cómodamente un tiempo, no era nada extraordinario pero era algo decente.

Mojo pareció dudar un momento, sus ojos se centraron en la mirada del chico, se aclaró la garganta y habló**-Quiero contarte mi historia, escúchame muy bien.-**le dijo con tal seriedad, que a Butch casi le pareció asunto de vida o muerte pero el solo echo de que tratase de Mojo, dedujo que era un plan estúpido para destruir a –_las probablemente muertas, o en otros continentes-_ Chicas SúperPoderosas Z.

**-No gracias, no quiero oír las aventuras de un simio fracasado como tú, tengo cosas mejores que hacer-**dijo Butch con rudeza, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que un mono fracasado y viejo quisiera contarle, si nunca pudo cumplir sus propios propósitos, _¿Cómo iba a aconsejarlo?¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar si quiera ilusionarlo una vez más? _Salió de la casa con rumbo a ningún lado, tal vez y con mucha suerte regresara esa semana…

**-Idiota mal agradecido-**Dijo una vez que Butch estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlo. **-Tantos años pensando en la manera más rápida para que el idiota pudiera hacer su vida como lo hicieron los otros dos y al mal agradecido no le interesa…Idiota.-**dijo Mojo muy enojado y ofendido, si había repasado todos sus errores una y otra vez, era para el que su 'hijo' el mediano, pudiera tener una vida propia, un nuevo inicio, pero a él simplemente no le interesaba. **-Si no te interesa suerte con una vida como la mía…-**Solo que Mojo, no quería eso para su hijo…tal vez el tenía la culpa, tantas promesas vanas, tantas veces que les hizo creer que si se esforzaban un poco más, solo un poco...y este fue el resultado.

* * *

.

Lo sé muy corto, pero que se le va a hacer. Supongo que ya los acostumbre a que cada vez sean más cortos y luego más y más y más…

Emi-nekiito: Creo que sí te escuchó…¡CORRE!

Lia-sennenko: jaja nuevo nivel xD

Ppg y yo: jaja suele pasar…a mi me pasa ._.

Karla-20: jojo~ yo aún espero que me llegue una idea con Gangnam style…ya llegará xD

BlossxBrick1130: que exigente yussi... jaja.


	13. Ready Go!

¡Holis! ¿Cómo les va? esta canción, llamada 'Ready go!' pertenece a May'n, tal vez la hayan escuchado como opening del anime ''Ookami-san to shichinin no nakama tachi'' o tal vez no xD.

29-Enero-13

Ready go!-May'n

* * *

**-¡Llegué!-**gritó la pelirroja al entrar la pequeña casa, donde al parecer no había nadie. Al no escuchar una respuesta, la sonrisa que la acompañaba desde que se levantó en la madrugada, desapareció lentamente.

**-Que cansancio…-**murmuró la joven al momento en que cayó completamente rendida en su cómoda cama.**-Me duele todo…-**murmuró, aun estando boca abajo, sin intenciones de moverse.

Realmente estaba cansada. Y no de su trabajo, que por cierto era un poco agotador.

De lo que realmente estaba cansada, era de estar fingiendo. Se sentía un poco culpable, pues la palabra que ella consideraba adecuada era '_Farsante_.' Sentía que su vida entera lo era, hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba el lujo de decir lo que quería cuando quería. Hacia lo que la gente le decía o consideraba mejor que hiciera. Aunque se sintiera destrozada por dentro, Momoko siempre estaba animada si es que había alguien alrededor, nunca dejaba que nadie la escuchara quejarse por nada. Y a decir verdad era un poco…deprimente.

Se había abstenido de hacer tantas cosas y decir tantas más…solo por 'el qué dirán la gente.'

Pero ahora, quería hacer algo por sí misma, ya no quería complacer a la gente, quería hacer algo que ella reamente tuviera ganas de hacer, después de todo estaba lista.

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

Decidida a poner en marcha a su nuevo yo, Momoko tomó el teléfono, y marcó rápidamente el número de su jefa. Tuvo la tentación de olvidar eso y seguir con su vida de 'color rosa' pero el día anterior había meditado mucho y tomado una decisión, e inclusive había pensado las palabras exactas que utilizaría en la conversación.

**-Mamá-**habló con temor al otro lado de la línea, el valor se le estaba acabando.

_**-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Te diviertes en tu día libre?-**_preguntó la voz de su madre.

**- Eh, si, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte…-**dijo nerviosa.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**preguntó rápidamente su madre.

**-Sí, pero veras…-**tomó valor para decir finalmente lo que pensaba…**-Renuncio.-**

Hubo un minuto de silencio. En el cual a Momoko le dieron ganas de decir 'Es una broma' y colgar, pero, tenía que ser fuerte, por ella.

**-¿A qué se debe tu renuncia hija?-**preguntó calmadamente su mamá, Sorprendiendo a Momoko.

**-Quiero viajar, me iré de vacaciones por el mundo y donde me agrade me estableceré y haré una vida, como siempre quise…-**dijo firmemente Momoko, necesitaba ser directa con lo que quería, no podía darse el lujo de revelarse y luego echarse para atrás.

**-Muy bien, ¿Cuándo te vas?-**preguntó alegre su mamá.

**-¿No estás molesta conmigo?-**preguntó sorprendida.

**-¿Debería?-**hizo una breve pausa..**-¿Debería molestarme con mi hija por seguir sus ideales? Claro que no, yo solo quiero tu felicidad, y si eso te hace feliz te apoyo en todo.-**

**-Gracias mamá…-**

**-¿Y bien cuando te vas?-**preguntó.

**-No sé, no lo he pensado…solo quería informarte lo que haré-**habló torpemente, nunca lo planeó, solo se le ocurrió y ya.

**-Hija no pues actuar solo por impulsos, tienes que pensar que es lo que quieres, planearlo bien y luego ir por ello, ¿Entendido?-**le aconsejó su madre.

**-Si, como digas-**dijo avergonzada Momoko.

-**¿Entonces, cuéntame que harás?-**

**-Lo pensaré mientras veo las luchas…-**

**-Hija, eso no es nada apropiado para una señorita…-**

**-No me importa, siempre he querido ver como se rompen los huesos unos a otros…-**

**-Así se habla…-**

Después de todo, Momoko siempre quiso ser ella misma y lo lograría algún día, actuar como sienta y decir lo que piensa.

* * *

Lia-sennenko: ¡Gracias! C:

BlossxBrick1130: No como crees, es todo un buen padre C:

emi-nekiito: Juju~ haré lo que pueda para remediar eso C:

ppg y yo: Que exagerada! ajajaj mis capítulos no son del tamaÑo de un renglón! ¿O si? ahaha

Karla-20: calla xD aun no...bueno de echo estoy de floja, no he echo nada xD.

Lady-Katty: Jaja, Gracias, xD.

Anonimo1234567890: Tendré la sugerencia en mente, ¿alguna canción en particular? C:


End file.
